powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tooth or Consequences
Tooth or Consequences is the twentieth episode (and fifty-ninth episode overall) of Season 2 of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on August 27, 2017. Synopsis Blossom is beset with a toothache on the day the girls have their teeth cleaned at the dentist. She is scared out of her wits over having the dentist drill into her that she skips the visit, lies about seeing the dentist, and gets more and more grotesque as the swelling increases. Plot Characters * * * *Professor Utonium *Mayor of Townsville *Infurnace *Citizens Of Townsville Trivia *This episode aired thirteen years after "Roughing It Up/What's the Big Idea?" an episode of the original series. *This episodes reveals that Blossom had a crippling fear of the dentist. The same as in the Powerpuff Girls Z Episode "Harmed to the Teeth". *This is the second time Buttercup has a lack of dental hygiene. In this episode, she has bad breath and in "Secret Swapper of Doom" she has rotten teeth. *In the original series episode "Ice Sore", when Blossom breathes fire when there's a cold weather. Unlike this episode, Blossom has fire breath when she has a severe cavity. *This is the second time a girl gets fingers. The first was Buttercup in "Electric Buttercup". *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo was shown in the credits, but Mojo hasn't been in the entire episode. *Blossom refusing to go to the dentist is a parallel plot line to "Down 'n' Dirty" from the 1998 series where Buttercup refused to take a bath. *On the first time the girls go to see the dentist, Bubbles said that the dentist told her her teeth were so nice that the dentists want to use a picture of Bubbles' teeth for a new logo, and it becomes true when Blossom sees the dentist, the sign which is beside the building has been put the picture on it. *Coincidentally, both this episode, "Moral Decay" from the 1998 series and "Harmed to the Teeth" from Powerpuff Girls Z involves a teeth/dentist related plot. *'Irony': **Blossom found a root supposedly to cure the swelling. Unexpectedly, the root had a side effect when she turned into a mutant overnight. **Blossom avoids the dentist for a check up, until the Professor confronted her and she finally overcame her fear. **The Professor tells Blossom to get braces, the result is the same. **When Buttercup sees that Blossom became a mutant, she says that Blossom has fingers. Running Gags * Bubbles and Buttercup singing the wrong and right lyrics of "Itsy Bitsy Spider". * Blossom, in her green mutant form, standing on a cliff. Errors *When Blossom looks out the window for freedom, her hair is red in a single scene. Trailers and Promos Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Season 2 (2017) Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Haley Mancini Category:Episodes with captures Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes with the metafictional lines Category:Episodes about Transformations Category:Episodes about Dreams